1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical device and a beam gun device, wherein one linear light source continuously appears as if a laser beam is emitted a considerable distance from an observer.
The present invention is also directed to an optical device and a beam gun device, wherein light sources which are sequentially consecutively flashed appear as if a laser beam is emitted a far distance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical arrangement of a conventional imitation gun game machine employing an ordinary image is that the imitation gun provided in front of a TV screen shoots the image projected thereon. A bullet mark of the imitation gun is merely projected on the screen.
The following is a description of a method of bringing about a process to create an illusion that a laser beam, emitted from a muzzle of the imitation gun, reaches an object by giving a far-and-near effect to a light trajectory of the beam gun. FIG. 12 illustrates an imitation gun game machine. In the game machine 01, an eye position 03 of the player is spaced away from a monitor screen 04 in a box 02. Disposed in this space is a so-called laser beam unit 05 composed of a multiplicity of LEDS arranged in a V-shape in depth from bilateral directions of the player towards the front central part, i.e., the monitor screen, thus providing some distance. For a variety of targets projected on the monitor screen 04 through a half-mirror 06, the LEDs are lit up to a remote position sequentially from this side. This causes a far-and-near feeling in which the laser beam emitted immediately from both sides of the player, i.e., from the beam gun, reaches the remote target.
This method, however, needs a depth of field for the LEDs of sufficient distance to arrange the LEDs in a V-shape. If the V-shaped depth is too far from the image, a disadvantage is caused in terms of the far-and-near feeling. Hence, the application of this method is limited to an interior of the box. The arrangement that the V-shaped laser beam unit removed from the box is singularly attached to a beam gun unit is inconvenient in terms of designing the gun and its appearance.